Current implantable cardiac electrotherapy leads (e.g., cardiac resynchronization therapy (“CRT”) leads, bradycardia leads, tachycardia leads) utilize crimp connectors to transition from conductor cables to a wide range of features on or around the lead including electrodes, shock coils and the like. These crimp connectors often take the form of a tube like structure through which the cable conductor or conductors may be fed or threaded. Once properly placed along the length of the conductor or conductors, the crimp connector may be crimped to secure its position.
In some instances, feeding or threading the conductor through the crimp connector is not feasible due to geometrical constraints, process constraints, such as prior connections at one or both ends of a conductor, access constraints, or other constraints known to those in the art. Additionally, the narrow nature of the vasculature and the maintenance of blood flow limit the space available for the lead. As such, space efficient devices are desirable.
There is a need in the art for a space efficient crimp connector that can be placed on a conductor without feeding or threading the conductor there through. There is also a need in the art for a method of employing such a crimp connector.